


Tonight's Enough

by SmokeyFishcakes



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex is kind of in it but not really, F/F, Nico tells Alex but it's from Karolina's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFishcakes/pseuds/SmokeyFishcakes
Summary: Just a drabble.Karolina and her thoughts as she watches Nico tell Alex that her and Karolina are together.





	Tonight's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first drabble. I'm an amateur writer so if you have any tips or suggestion I would be happy to hear it. I also didn't really know how to write a summary for this thing, cause I kind of wrote without an end in mind. Hope you enjoy!

Karolina watched as Alex and Nico argued. She had finally convinced Nico to break the news to Alex that they were together. They’ve been together for weeks now, sleeping side by side in the van and cuddling by the fire. They snuck in a few kisses when they were alone, and even though they were caught once by Molly, they did a surprisingly good job of keeping themselves a secret from the rest of the group. Though she believes that Gert and Chase might suspect something because of the weird looks they keep giving her, when Nico’s head is turned. 

But she finally convinced Nico to come out to the group. Nico was a little hesitant, not because she was ashamed of their feelings for eachother - but because she didn’t believe it was the right time. They were fugitives. Their parents were murderers, who probably framed them for Destiny’s murder. Nico wanted to wait, but Karolina didn’t think there was going to be a perfect time. It was better to come out now and get it over with. And Karolina was sick of hiding her feelings for Nico.

She observed as Alex threw his hands up and stormed off. They decided to tell him first because he still loved Nico. Karolina couldn’t blame him. She couldn’t imagine a world where she didn’t love Nico. She loved her when they were little girls, playing in Alex’s house during those PRIDE meetings, and she’ll love her when they are grey and old, sitting in some rocking chair with their grandchildren running around. 

Karolina watched as Nico signed and turned to walk back to her. There was a small, uncomfortable smile on Nico’s face. “That went better than I expected.” 

“Oh? What were you expecting?”

Nico shrugged. She was in front of Karolina now, close enough where she had to tilt her head a little up to look her in the eyes. “Maybe more cussing? A bigger explosion? But its over and done with.” 

Karolina peered in Nico’s eyes, a frown forming. “Are you okay?” Even though Nico was mad at Alex, it didn’t mean she stopped caring about him. He was a part of their group. Part of the Runaways. 

“Yeah. He’ll get over it.” Nico said, leaning in and going on her tippy toes to give Karolina a peck on the lips. A smile blossomed on Karolina’s face, and she cupped the sides of Nico’s head with her hands and gave her another kiss, one that made her stomach explode with tingles. She felt so blessed to be able to kiss Nico like this, something she didn’t think she would ever be able to do. 

She leaned away, her hands staying where it was, holding Nico’s head reverently. “Nico, I really like you. I really, really like you.” She loved her actually. But she didn’t think she was ready to say it outloud yet. But soon. 

Nico smiled, and kissed her for the third time that day. “I really, really like you too.” 

And they didn’t know where their future was going to take them, but they knew that as long as they had each other and their friends, they were going to be okay.


End file.
